Yakusoku
by Fati-chan-o-Ero-sensei
Summary: .sasunaru. Violencia, envidia, y una importante promesa, hace que dos personas se junten de por vida. Unos sentimientos profundos que se tranparentaran en la fría nieve.


__

_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Kishimoto. Yo solo los utilizo para escribir sobre ellos sin ánimo de lucro._

_**Y aquí vamos con un nuevo oneshot, lo escribí para un pequeño juego de mi foro MR, es una especie de amigo invisible, y me tocó Malale, para mí lale-chan XD. No me lo puso para nada fácil, pero bueno, como me permitieron ponerlo también en otro sitio, quería colgarlo aquí, en mi cuenta de FF, donde lo tengo absolutamente todo XD**_

_**Es un poco raro, pero la culpa la tiene ella por pedirme cosas tan extrañas UU me ha costado mucho, la verdad es que no es mi fuerte, yo prefiero el erotismo XD**_

_**Aclaraciones: La primera escena está contada por Sasuke, las dos siguientes es una especie de recuerdo o flash back en tercera persona, la cuarta está contada por naruto, y la última en tercera persona también. Yo creo que se entiende perfectamente vamos...**_

_**Eso es todo, espero que os guste (para saber que significa el título tendréis que esperar n.n)**_

**YAKUSOKU**

Mis piernas ya casi no se movían. Me aferré como pude a la corteza de un árbol y seguí caminando, tenía que llegar, tenía que conseguir llegar a aquel lugar, aunque fuera lo único que hiciera en esta vida. Aunque fuera lo último que hiciera.

El aire frío entraba por mi boca, pinchándome la garganta como miles de pequeñas dagas afiladas. Mi pecho se resintió al comenzar a congelarse, pero… no me podía rendir, pues… ese lugar era lo único que me quedaba.

**-Yakusoku…-,** susurré entre dientes, alargando la mano cuando el claro apareció ante mí, **-yakusoku…-.**

Caí de rodillas a suelo, sintiendo la nieve helada traspasando mis pantalones negros. La arañé como pude para poder avanzar, arrastrándome para poder llegar al árbol que presidía el claro.

Un gemido ahogado escapó de mi boca, sentía como la nieve caía sobre mi espalda, sobre mi pelo azulado. Un dolor agudo me cubrió el cuerpo, mientras resistía, como las hojas y las pequeñas piedras ocultas por la nieve, me rajaban el pecho.

Cuando por fin llegué ante el gran árbol, alargué una mano, y toque los dos símbolos que había dibujado en él, primero acaricié el mío y después… pasé las manos por el otro, intentando arquear la boca en una sonrisa.

**-Por fin… lo conseguí, cumplí mi promesa, la promesa que hicimos… nuestra… yakusoku-.**

Fijé la vista en mi mano, hasta que esta comenzó a desdoblarse, sentí mis pupilas temblar, hasta que aquella nieve inmaculada me deslumbró y un fogonazo de luz provocó que me quedara en la oscuridad.

Sentía ahora más frío en la espalda, suponía que me había caído sobre ella en el suelo. No sabía si tenía los ojos abiertos o cerrados, lo único que tenía claro era lo que me resbalaba por la mejilla. Una pequeña lágrima, una gotita que se convirtió en cristal y terminó cayendo pesadamente a un lado de mi cara.

¿Era de tristeza? La verdad es que no, era de felicidad, en ese momento, yo… era la persona más feliz del mundo.

**--**

Naruto, a sus siete añitos, caminaba por las calles de Konoha. Mantenía su mirada vigilante, pues nunca sabía cuando alguien con malas intenciones se cruzaría con él.

Llevaba un buen tiempo buscando a Tama, una pequeña gatita abandonada con la que jugaba por las tardes, después de entrenar lo suficiente como para quedarse satisfecho.

Le resultaba extraño no haberla avistado ya. Pues normalmente, se mantenía alrededor de su pequeño apartamento a aquellas horas, en las que como si pudieran comunicarse, habían afianzado para su encuentro diario.

De refilón, vio a la pequeñita gatita de pelaje gris claro, corriendo como una bala hacia uno de los callejones que había detrás de una tienda de sushi. La sonrisa que había acudido a su rostro cuando la vio, fue cambiada por una furiosa al percibir lo asustada que estaba.

¿Quién le había echo daño? ¿Quién había tocado a su pequeña Tama?

Respirando con dificultad por la carrera, se desvió hacia el callejón, escuchando unos chillidos y unos maullidos lastimeros, tan agudos que tuvo que taparse los oídos por unos momentos.

Su corazón comenzó a bombear violentamente ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? ¿esa que gritaba no podía ser Tama, verdad? Sintió como sus ojos se humedecieron a la vez que su rostro se arrugaba. Comenzó a sentirse arder, una furia que le envolvía el cuerpo y le quemaba.

Corrió como si le persiguiera el diablo, hasta alcanzar la puerta trasera del restaurante. Allí, un hombre bajito, barrigudo y con un bigote realmente asqueroso, le acaba de dar un sartenazo a la pequeña gatita, estrellándola contra las bolsas de basura que había a un lado.

A Naruto se le cortó la respiración al presenciarlo. Se había quedado paralizado, horrorizado por la visión, hasta que el pequeño grito lastimero del gatito le hizo volver a la realidad. Apretando los puños salió corriendo y se colocó delante de ella, encarando al hombre que ahora de cerca, parecía un gigante a su lado.

**-¡Bastardo!-,** gritó, con los ojos llorosos, **-¿Cómo has podido hacerle algo así? ¡asesino!-.**

El hombre lo miró con asco cuando lo reconoció. Arrugó los labios en una mueca repugnante y se echó la sartén al hombro.

**-Ese asqueroso gato ha estado entrando en mi tienda y se ha comido todo lo que ha pillado. Aunque… si es amigo tuyo, no me extraña, la basura siempre tiene que quedarse fuera para que no huela mal, a ver si lo aprendéis de una vez-.**

Iba a darse la vuelta cuando Naruto, con los ojos rojos de llorar y la mandíbula apretada, le dio una fuerte patada al hombre en toda la espinilla. Este soltó un quejido y se la sobó como premura, sorprendido al principio por la fuerza del crío y empezando a entrar en cólera por la acción.

**-Si no sabes cual es tu lugar, yo te lo mostraré-.**

Naruto sintió como le agarraban del cuello, apretándole tan violentamente como para que no pudiera respirar bien. Su cuerpo se alzó por la fuerza de aquel viejo, e intentó con la puntita de los pies llegar al suelo.

El tío se reía mientras le demostraba su superioridad, dándole bofetadas a la cara del pequeño niño que empezaba a amoratarse.

El rubio abría la boca para poder respirar, pero no podía, sintió como su garganta comenzaba a gargajear, y sus ojos, perdían poco a poco la visión. Entonces el hombre barrigón lo tiró al suelo, arrojándolo a las dos enormes bolsas de basura que había en la pared del enfrente.

**-Deberías de haber muerto, monstruo-,** escupió el viejo antes de volverse para entrar en su restaurante.

Naruto ahogó un gemido de dolor, y unas lágrimas dolorosas y calientes le recorrieron el rostro, dejando que el ardor de su orgullo creciera y creciera, hasta que apretó los puños y golpeó fuertemente las dos bolsas sobre las que estaba tirando.

**-¡Eres un maldito bastardo! Cuando yo sea Hokage, me desharé de toda la gente como tú, para que Konoha esté limpia ¡limpia de sucios bastardos como tu!-,** el grito zumbó en el aire, dejando que hiciera eco en el estrecho callejón.

El Uzumaki pudo escuchar una risita siniestra antes de que el hombre volviera a darse la vuelta. Sus ojos no eran burlones, estaban llenos de amenaza, de una maldad que hizo que al rubio se le revolviera el estómago.

**-Tu eres la única basura que le sobra a Konoha-,** sus ojos relampaguearon cuando una idea pasó por su cabeza, desvió los ojos hacia la pequeña gatita que había a su lado sobre los restos de la comida de ese día, y con una sonrisa maligna, la cogió, apretando el pequeñito cuerpo entre sus manos, **-esto es lo que le pasará a todas las personas que se relacionen contigo-.**

Naruto contuvo la respiración cuando la gatita clavó sus ojos dorados en él, entrecerrándolos y manteniéndose quieta, como si supiera lo que venía a continuación. Dos dedos se clavaron en su pequeño cuello, y un aullido de dolor fue lo único que escuchó el rubio antes de percibir el ligero "crack" que hizo el delicado cuello al romperse.

Los brazos del niño cayeron inertes a cada lado de su cuerpo. Sus ojos azules se abrieron de par en par, pálidos y sin trasfondo, como si ya no tuvieran vida. No podía moverse, casi pensó que no respiraba. Lo único que podía escuchar era su corazón bombear con un sonido cruel en sus oídos, y recordad una y otra vez los ojitos dorados que resignados, esperaban el final.

El barrigón, le tiró el pequeño cuerpo de la gatita encima y escupió a su lado, justo antes de entrar en el restaurante y cerrar la puerta.

Cuando Tama cayó sobre él, su corazón le golpeó el pecho, de tal forma que sintió un dolor agudo, tan fuerte que creyó morir en ese mismo momento. Levantó la cabeza y miró el cielo, nubloso y dejando que una pequeña llovizna comenzara a empaparle el pelo, le cayó una gota en la nariz y las demás le golpearon ligeramente las manos, que seguían flojas y quietas a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

De repente apretó los puños y abrió la boca.

**-¡AHHHHHHH!-,** gritó, fuerte, desgarrándose la garganta mientras lloraba, como nunca lo había echo en su vida.

Aferró la gatita entre sus brazos y se levantó de un salto, corriendo por el callejón y cruzando las pocas calles que le quedaban para llegar al bosque. El viento hacia que sus lágrimas se desprendieran hacia atrás, mojándole el cabello. Su pequeño cuerpo, aun dolorido por los golpes se entumeció a causa del frío, haciendo que cayera al suelo cuando llegó a un pequeño claro.

Su cara dio directamente contra la tierra, golpeándose la nariz que empezó a sangrarle sin control. Chillidos siguieron escapando de su garganta, mientras el llanto se hacía más y más profundo.

De pronto, unos brazos le tocaron los hombros y lentamente Naruto fue levantando la cabeza. Allí había dos personas, un muchacho de pelo largo y una mirada gris preciosa, acompañado de otro más pequeño, más o menos de su edad.

Itachi le acarició la barbilla, y lo ayudó a sentarse en el suelo, inspeccionando con la mirada, todas las heridas y señales que tenía el niño por el cuerpo. El rubio no habló, simplemente endureció la mirada y apretó al pequeño gato entre sus brazos, como si de aquella forma pudiera protegerlo y regresarle a la vida.

Sasuke levantó la vista hasta su hermano, admirando la forma en la que se había preocupado por el niño, como lo había ayudado, y como ahora, con una simple sonrisa y unas cuantas caricias en el cabello dorado, conseguía que se tranquilizara.

**-Soy Itachi, este es mi hermano Sasuke-,** comentó señalando al pequeño crío de pelo azulado que había a su lado, **-¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Alguien te ha hecho daño?-.**

El mayor sabía muy bien quién era el crío rubio, y no le extrañaba verlo herido cuando corría por la aldea, pero aquello, era demasiado. Cuando lo vio en el suelo, sino hubiera sido por sus chillidos, hubiera pensado que estaba muerto.

Naruto sollozo, intentando tragarse las últimas lágrimas, pero no contestó, se retiró un poco asustado y lo miró indeciso. El Uchiha decidió entre todas las opciones que se le pasaban por la cabeza, terminando finalmente, por alagar un brazo y tocar los del pequeño.

**-¿Qué tienes ahí? Déjame ver-.**

**-¡NO!-,** gritó, sorprendiendo a Itachi y haciendo que el pequeño Sasuke cayera al suelo del susto.

Este, se levantó enfadado por el golpe, y se acercó irritado. Iba a explicarle unas cuantas cosas sobre educación cuando percibió el pequeño gatito muerto que llevaba en sus manos. Una lástima enorme se adueñó de él, arrugó las cejas y se echó de nuevo hacia atrás.

**-¿Tu has matado a ese gatito?-,** preguntó Itachi, aunque se arrepintió cuando Naruto se puso de pie de un salto y se apretó contra un árbol que tenía detrás, en autodefensa, -**olvídalo, es evidente que no…-.**

**-Crees que he sido yo ¿verdad? Todo el mundo cree que soy un monstruo, pero nunca podría hacerle daño a nadie y menos a mi Tama-,** aunque llorara y su voz sonara temblorosa, la expresión de ira que tenía su cara demostraba su fuerza de voluntad, **-yo no tengo culpa de que te todo el mundo que esté a mi alrededor sufra, yo… ¡yo no he hecho nada malo!-.**

Sasuke se llevó una mano al pecho, casi podía palpar el dolor de aquel muchacho, casi podía masticar su angustia. Dio un pasito hacia delante, intentando buscar las palabras exactas que decir en ese momento.

Sin embargo, Naruto le envió una mirada de advertencia, casi enseñándole los dientes, como si fuera una fiera. Pero el pequeño Uchiha no quería darse por vencido, así que intentó sonreírle para tranquilizarse, cosa que no resultó efectiva en absoluto.

Advirtió la mano de su hermano delante de él, frenándolo. Lo miró interesado por aquel gesto y esperó a ver que sucedía. Este, se acercó aún a sabiendas de que el Uzumaki intentaría atacarle. Cuando ya estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, se arrodilló en el suelo y lo miró serio, sin intentar aparentar nada.

**-En vez de ponerte así ¿porque enterramos al gatito?-, **Naruto se relajó un poco y lo miró con curiosidad, **-esa pequeña gatita "Tama" ¿verdad?-,** el rubito asintió, **-querrás que descanse en paz ¿no?-,** sorbiéndose la nariz volvió a asentir, **-entonces… ven-,** lo cogió de la manita he hizo que andara a su lado, hasta llegar a su árbol bastante grande que había solitario en el centro del claro.

Naruto admiró el gran árbol y alzó la misma mano que le había cogido el muchacho moreno para acariciar la rugosa corteza.

**-¿La enterraremos aquí?-.**

**-Eso es-,** coincidió Itachi, volviendo a acuclillarse a su lado, **-este árbol es muy viejo, y lleva mucho tiempo aquí solo, en el centro del claro ¿te gustaría que Tama y el fueran amigos? Así, si la enterramos debajo de él, se protegerán mutuamente y ninguno estará solo nunca más-.**

A Naruto se le iluminó la mirada, y sonrió abiertamente, con un asentimiento impetuoso y agradable.

Itachi se la devolvió, sacando un kunai de su funda y comenzando a cavar un agujero para poder meter el cuerpo de la gatita dentro.

Sasuke los miraba desde atrás. Con una mezcla de sentimientos totalmente contradictorios. Admiraba a su hermano, era la persona más buena y agradable que hubiera conocido nunca. Se sentía muy orgulloso de él, la forma en la que había tratado al niño rubio, como lo había tranquilizado y como por fin, le había sacado una sonrisa con aquel detalle, que a su parecer, le resultó precioso.

Y sin embargo, tenía un resquemor en el pecho, algo que le quemaba ¿Por qué tenía que ser su aniki tan perfecto? ¿Porque siempre era el mejor de los dos? ¿Por qué su padre solo tenía ojos para él? ¿Por qué no podía mejorar? ¿Podría llegar a ser alguna vez tan fuerte como él? Apretó la mandíbula y se agarró la tela de su camiseta con fuerza, a la altura del pecho, el cual le dolía.

No comprendía aquellos sentimientos, pero sabía la forma en la que desaparecerían y solo sucedería cuando consiguiera ser un igual con su aniki.

Itachi ayudó a Naruto a aplastar bien la tierra y ambos se sonrieron satisfechos por el trabajo. La noche había comenzado a caer, levantaron la cabeza y observaron el cielo estrellado, pues hacía unos minutos que había dejado de llover, despejándose rápidamente.

**-Deberías volver a tu casa, pequeño, se está haciendo tarde-.**

Naruto asintió con una amplia sonrisa, para después, ponerse triste al bajar la cara y rozar con la yema de los dedos la tierra recién movida.

**-Siento no haber sido un buen amigo para ti, Tama-,** suspiró y se tragó un pequeño sollozo, **-pero me convertiré en el mejor Hokage que haya existido, y hombres como aquel serán expulsados de aquí, te lo prometo-.**

Itachi le acarició los cabellos, y se volvió para buscar a Sasuke con la mirada. Cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba, arrugó el ceño preocupado ¿Dónde se había metido ese niño?

**-¿Sasuke se ha ido?-,** preguntó el pequeño Naruto, sorprendido de que no le hubiera costado recordad el nombre del otro niño.

**-Eso parece, habrá regresado a casa-,** le sonrió y le palmeó de nuevo la cabeza, **-ya nos veremos, pequeño-,** y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria a Konoha.

Naruto arqueó la cabeza confundido, para después decidir que tenía razón y era ya hora de volver a casa. Lanzó una última mirada lastimera a la tumba improvisada de la gatita y tragándose las últimas lágrimas, decidió irse de una vez.

**--**

Sasuke, saltó por encima de un matorral y llegó al claro, donde el día de antes había conocido a aquel pequeño niño. Para su sorpresa, este estaba allí. Sentado de forma india delante de aquel árbol.

Intentó ser silencioso hasta acercarse a él, cuando llegó a su espalda bajó la cabeza para observarle la cara, pero esta estaba tan agachada y tapada por el flequillo que no pudo entrever nada.

**-¿Estas bien?-,** preguntó.

Naruto pegó un saltito algo exagerado, y se volvió para mirarlo a los ojos. Tan sorprendido que casi se le sale el corazón por la boca del susto.

**-¡Me has asustado-ttebayo!-.**

**-¡Oh!-,** comentó, con una risita encantadora. Sin más, y sin que el rubio lo esperara, se sentó a su lado y se sujetó las piernas con los brazos, **-¿has venido a visitar a la gatita?-.**

El rubio volvió la vista a la pequeña tumba y asintió, muy serio.

**-Ya se que tu hermano dijo que ya no estaría nunca sola, pero… ahora el que me siento solo sin ella soy yo-,** dijo tristemente, con una expresión de resignación.

**-¿Te sientes solo?-,** Naruto asintió suavemente, **-hum-,** soltó el peliazul, **-yo a veces… también me siento solo-.**

El Uzumaki lo miró por unos momentos. Lo primero que pensó fue que aquel niño era precioso, que tenía un pelo suavito y lindo y que su carita redonda era realmente dulce, pero cuando se fijo en sus ojos, se dio cuenta de que no era así, eran unos ojos afilados y negros, unos ojos fieros y profundos que demostraban su intensidad.

Con un suspiro, se echó hacia atrás, cayendo de espalda en la tierra y colocando los brazos detrás de la nuca.

**-Una vez, el viejo Hokage me dijo… que si te sentías solo lo primero que tenías que hacer es pensar en un deseo muy profundo que tuvieras, o un sueño que quisieras cumplir-,** tomó aire y se dedicó a mirar las nubes blancas, que danzaban unas con otras en el cielo azulado, **-si te concentrabas en ellos, en conseguir ese fin pues… ya no te sentías tan solo, porque había algo por lo que seguir adelante-,** se rascó la mejilla con un dedo y sonrió zorrunamente, **-yo no lo entiendo muy bien pero… creo que si me empeño en mi sueño de ser Hokage, nunca me rendiré, aunque tenga que pasarlo muy mal y luchar mucho para conseguirlo-.**

Sasuke lo miró fijamente, con esos ojos afilados que harían que cualquiera se pusiera nervioso. De repente, se puso de pie y sacó un kunai clavándolo en el viejo árbol.

Naruto se levantó también, sin saber muy bien que pretendía aquel crío tan hermoso.

**-Haremos una promesa, una promesa que nos hará nunca sentirnos solos-,** sin dejar que el rubio contestará, dibujó el símbolo Uchiha en la corteza, dejando que el pai pai se viera claramente, **-toma, ahora tú-,** dijo, extendiéndole el kunai a Naruto.

Este lo cogió fuertemente, y al lado del abanico, dibujó una espiral, claramente definida.

**-Ya está-.**

Sasuke puso su mano sobre el pai pai, y animó a que Naruto hiciera lo mismo con la espiral. Después, tosió para aclararse la garganta y habló alto y claro.

**-Prometo que me haré más fuerte, tanto como para ser capaz de luchar codo con codo con mi aniki. Demostrar el poder de los Uchiha y poder hacer que mi padre se sienta orgulloso de mí-.**

Naruto lo miró intensamente, admirando la forma decidida con la que hablaba, se sonrojó monamente y sonrió.

Apretó la mano más fuerte contra la espiral, advirtiendo que aun Sasuke no quitaba la suya y habló.

**-Prometo, que me haré más fuerte, me convertiré en el Hokage más poderoso y protegeré a Konoha y todas las personas que quiero-.**

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza y levantó la mano que le quedaba libre, entrelazando los dedos con los del Uzumaki.

**-Esta promesa se cumplirá cuando ambos lo hayamos logrado, nunca antes-,** sonrió cálidamente y le hizo un gesto con la boca, **-repítelo-.**

**-Esta promesa se cumplirá, cuando ambos lo hayamos logrado, nunca antes-.**

Naruto se soltó lentamente del pequeño Uchiha y se miraron fijamente a los ojos. El rubio no sabía que hacer ni como actuar, quería pedirle que fuera su amigo, pero no estaba seguro de si aquello funcionaría.

El morenito, le dio un golpecito amistoso en el hombro y se inclinó en señal de despedida.

**-Espero volver a verte…-.**

**-Naruto-,** le dijo el niño.

**-Eso Naruto, espero que nos veamos y podamos ser buenos amigos-.**

Y con eso, el Uzumaki observó como Sasuke se iba, caminando rápidamente hasta que desapareció de su vista. Lo que él no sabía, es que la desgracia se iba adueñar de la vida de su nuevo amigo, haciendo que ambos se distanciaran, aunque… de vez en cuando, no pudiera evitar mirarse y terminar sonriendo con calidez, sin saberlo, solo la presencia del otro, reactivaba la promesa que habían echo, y que para tener un motivo para vivir, seguirían ambiciando.

**--**

Corrí por el bosque, tenía que llegar hasta el claro, donde alguien había visto arrastrarse a una persona que coincidía con la descripción exacta de Sasuke.

Mi capa de Rokudaime ondulaba con el viento, haciendo que mi cuerpo planeara en el viento, aumentando la velocidad y ayudándome a esquivar las ramas que amenazaban con golpearme la cara.

La cinta de mi bandana se mezclaba con mis cabellos dorados, dándome pequeños tirones de vez en cuando. Tenía tanta prisa que casi no me importa. Sakura-chan me había prohibido salir a buscarlo, podía ser una falsa alarma, pero… yo… si era Sasuke sabía exactamente a donde se dirigía, estaba tan seguro como que quién había acabado con Itachi era él.

No hacía ni un día que nos había llegado la noticia de la muerte del Akatsuki, haciendo que solo quedaran cuatro. Mi corazón bombardeó de alegría cuando descubrí quién era, y se angustió por no saber como había salido parado Sasuke de aquella escaramuza.

Saltando del último árbol, mis pies cayeron pesadamente en la nieve que custodiaba el lugar. A primera vista, no aprecié nadie en aquel lugar, sin embargo, un montón considerable de nieve se centraba justo a los pies del árbol central.

Una idea me pasó rápidamente por la cabeza. Se me encogió el corazón al sopesar la posibilidad y salí corriendo hacía aquel lugar. Comencé a escarbar en la nieve y mis labios temblaron cuando desenterré un brazo completamente amoratado.

Sin consideración ninguna, estiré de él con tal fuerza que provoqué que el cuerpo cayera sobre mí.

**-¡Sasuke!-,** grité cuando noté su peso contra mi pecho y su pelo acariciando mi barbilla.

Lo agité con fuerza, intentando que entrara en calor. Para tener esa capa de nieve encima tendría que llevar allí tendido casi una hora. Un miedo atroz recorrió mi cuerpo, y antes de dejarme llevar por la desesperación le tomé el pulso ¡gracias a dios que estaba vivo!

Lo sacudí con fuerza y me quité la capa, poniéndola sobre su pecho desnudo. Le pegué en la cara, intentando que despertara, si seguía inconsciente podría morir.

**-¡Sasuke despierta! ¡No me hagas esto, Sasuke!-.**

Para mi alivio, el moreno comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos, mirándome con aquel gris profundo, tan directamente como lo hizo la primera vez. Con mucho esfuerzo logró esbozar una sonrisa burlona.

**-Coomoo nooo-,** soltó helado completamente, tanto que casi no podía ni hablar.

Lo abracé con más fuerza, sintiendo como mi cuerpo casi se helaba al estar en contacto con el suyo. Tirité también, pero no me importó. Hice amago de levantarlo cuando sentí el agarre de sus dedos congelados en mi brazo.

Bajé la mirada totalmente sorprendido y el me la devolvió a la vez que intentaba alcanzar el árbol. Me acerqué a él inconscientemente, intentando complacerlo cuando mi mente me pedía a gritos salir corriendo hacia el hospital de Konoha.

Sus dedos temblaron y fallaron varias veces antes de poder tocar su pai pai. Me observó de nuevo, dejando que sus dientes castañearan y sintiera de nuevo el impulso de salir corriendo, sin embargo, me tragué mi premura y coloqué la mano sobre la espiral tallada por mi mismo, tanto tiempo atrás.

**-Ya… kusoku…-,** casi tartamudeó.

**-Yakusoku-,** respondí, cargándolo bien en mis brazos, antes de ponerme de pié y salir corriendo, lo más rápido que podía, hacia el hospital.

**--**

Hacía varios días que Sasuke estaba en el hospital. Naruto había ordenado que nadie le molestara y que la única persona que le tratara fuera Sakura. Hoy, según recomendación de su amiga pelirosa, ya estaba en condiciones de tener visita, es más, lo había estado hace mucho tiempo, pero Naruto no estaba preparado para hacerlo.

Sasuke había estado ignorándole durante mucho años, y ahora, cuando ambos tenían 17, se presentaba allí. La única explicación que le daba es que no quería involucrarlo, era una forma de protegerlos, a él y a Sakura. Sabía que había vuelto por la promesa, pero… la mera idea de que lo hubiera echo por la pelirosa hacía que su pecho le doliera ¿Qué haría si ahora… se juntaban?

Se tocó la frente frustrado, no sabía porque le molestaba la idea ¿Es que no quería que Sakura fuera para otro hombre o solo era el echo de que… fuera "Sasuke"?

Con un suspiro prologando, se decidió a entrar en la habitación. Abrió lentamente la puerta y se encaminó al interior. La visión que tenía delante lo aturdió, tanto que trastabilló sin darse cuenta.

**-¡Naruto! Por fin vienes…-,** regañó Sakura, levantándose del filo de la cama donde había estado dándole de comer manzana a un Sasuke con cara indiferente, **-te dije esta mañana que ya podía recibir visitas y llegas ahora, a media tarde, tendría que darte vergüenza-.**

El rubio se rascó la mejilla intentando sonreírle, sin embargo, sus ojos se desviaron hacia el paciente, que tendido sobre la cama, lo observaba fijamente, sin dar ninguna muestra de lo que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza.

Cuando captó la mirada azulada en él, desvió la cabeza y se puso a contemplar la ventana, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

Sakura, captó la escenita y frunció el ceño, odiaba estar fuera de la discusión y sobre todo no enterarse de lo que pasaba. Ella temía que Sasuke la rechazara por pensar que aun seguía enamorada de él, pero el moreno había entendido que ya no era así, y pudieron mantener una relación de mera amistad, si se podía llamar así.

Temía que Naruto se hiciera una idea equivocada, pues sabía que el chico aun la quería, o que eso creía él. Pues de la forma en que miraba al moreno, siempre la había echo dudar. Ahora sería un buen momento para averiguarlo, ella los quería mucho a ambos, pero solo como amigos, si ellos se amaban, ella estaría encantada de ayudarlos.

Lo que tenía claro es que, en ese mismo instante, lo único que podía hacer era desaparecer para concederles intimidad, que bastante falta les hacía.

La Haruno echó un largo suspiro.

**-Bueno, yo me voy, aquí os dejo para que habléis-,** le dio un guantacito amistoso al rubio en el pecho y se volvió rápidamente hacia Sasuke, **-si necesitas algo aprieta ese botón-,** le sonrió y salió apresurada de la habitación.

Sasuke ni siquiera se había preocupado de mirar a la pelirosa mientras le hablaba, y tampoco lo hacía con Naruto, que se adentró un poco y se sentó en la silla que había en el lado derecho de la cama.

**-Sasuke… ¿Cómo estás?-,** preguntó indeciso.

Un silencio incómodo se adueñó de la habitación. El Uchiha seguía mirando hacia la ventana.

**-Siento no haber venido antes-,** ahora se rascó la nuca, **-en otros tiempos me habría colado por la ventana aunque estuvieran prohibidas las visitas pero… soy un hombre ocupado, ahora soy Hokage y…-.**

Percibió como el dedo índice de la mano de Sasuke se movía un poco, casi como un acto reflejo. Naruto arrugó la frente.

**-Si estás enfadado por algo, puedes decírmelo, pero no te quedes callado, me pones nervioso-ttebayo-.**

El dedo volvió a moverse, como si esa fuera la única respuesta que el peliazul fuera a darle.

El Uzumaki ya no podía aguantarlo más. Se acercó con rapidez y se aferró a su hombro, apretándolo dolorosamente para que girara la cabeza y lo mirara.

**-¡Háblame de una vez, bastardo!-,** le gritó.

Sasuke, de golpe y porrazo, cogió al rubio por el cuello de la capa y lo estrelló contra el colchón, apretándolo fuertemente en la cama y posando su cuerpo sobre el suyo. Su mirada se veía feroz, aunque había un reflejo de arrepentimiento impropio en ella.

**-No estoy enfadado contigo-,** confesó, apretando los dedos pálidos en su pecho, soltando por fin la capa, **-es solo que… no sabía que decirte, después de todos los desprecios que te hice-.**

Naruto quitó su cara de sorpresa para arquearle una sonrisa cálida, sonrió juguetonamente y levantó sus brazos, rodeando el cuello del moreno mientras le acariciaba el cabello del cogote.

**-No seas baka, al haber vuelto a Konoha, me has demostrado que tenías una razón para actuar así. Estoy seguro de ello-.**

Sasuke se quedó quieto, mirándolo fijamente, y sopesando los pensamientos que se le pasaban al Uzumaki por la cabeza. No había esperado eso, más bien un puñetazo y una mirada rencorosa, aunque terminara en el abrazo que le estaba dando ahora.

Su cara seguía sería cuando se quitó de encima y se sentó a su lado en la cama. Quitándose las sábanas de encima, quedando ambos sentados juntos, en aquel mullido colchón.

**-Tenía que cumplir mi promesa, era una de mis razones para vivir-.**

**-Ajá-,** soltó Naruto no muy convencido, aunque siempre que había pensando en lo sucedido con Sasuke y se había puesto en su lugar, nunca podía imaginar todo el sufrimiento con el que cargaba su amigo, **-¿eso quiere decir que tienes más?-.**

El Uchiha, por primera vez desde que había llegado Naruto, esbozó una especie de sonrisa, aunque había quedado muy típica suya. Con aquel toque arrogante.

**-Supongo, si no… tu también estarías muerto ahora, si sigues vivo es porque siempre hay más razones para hacerlo-.**

El rubio se quedó pensativo, le había gustado aquella reacción por parte del moreno, cada vez parecía más él. Lanzó uno de sus suspiros y dejó reposar la cabeza en el cabezal de la cama.

**-Tengo que proteger Konoha, cuidar a Sakura-chan, a mis amigos…-.**

Por la cara que puso Sasuke, Naruto adivinó que la respuesta no le había agradado lo más mínimo. Se replanteó decirle la verdad pero es que… sería un poco egoísta si la soltaba de buenas a primeras.

**-Tu siempre tan puritano-,** comentó con desprecio, **-yo sin embargo, me considero un poco más egoísta que tú-,** aquel adjetivo hizo que al Uzumaki le diera un vuelco el corazón, **-yo solo tengo a una persona que merece que siga con vida, y vine aquí para estar a su lado, de la forma en la que ella quiera que esté-.**

Naruto no sabía a quién se refería, y menos al hablar de ella como "una persona" así ni siquiera sabía el género ¿estar con ella de la forma en la que quisiera? ¿Quería eso decir que estaba abierto a tener un romance con esa persona? Tragó saliva duramente, no quería ni imaginarse eso, y no entendía porque, lo único que tenía claro es que le dolía el pecho fuertemente. Tenía que hacerse el desentendido o se notaría su congoja.

**-Yo creo que si se lo confiesas a Sakura, ella estará dispuesta a lo que tu quieras-,** se rió tontamente, **-creo que aún siente algo por ti-.**

**-Huh-,** soltó Sasuke con desprecio, echando de nuevo la cabeza hacia la ventana.

El rubio arqueó una ceja ¿otra vez se había enfadado? No atinaba una. Suavemente le tocó la mano, intentando amansarlo.

**-Sasuke, no te…-.**

Pero el Uchiha pegó un estirón de ella, dejando de hacer contacto con la de su amigo y enviándole una mirada dolida, casi despechada, que impactaba un poco con la frialdad de su expresión.

**-No se si te haces el tonto o sigues siéndolo-,** gruñó entre dientes, dejándose caer de nuevo en la cama, **-yo nunca he estado interesado en Sakura, únicamente al final admití que era una buena amiga, pero nada más-.**

Naruto se sonrojó un poco, porque… porque después de aquella confesión, tenía la extraña esperanza de que esa persona…

**-¿Y quien es esa persona especial?-.**

**-Tú-,** dijo tranquilamente Sasuke. No pareció alterarse ni lo más mínimo. Manteniendo la misma parsimonia que siempre, **-yo volví por ti, para estar a tu lado. Me da igual de que forma, mientras te tenga cerca-.**

El Uzumaki abrió los ojos ampliamente y casi se cae de la cama cuando escuchó la respuesta. Tomó aire para tranquilizarse y se aferró al borde de esta, para mantener el equilibrio.

**-Eso… ¿como debo tomármelo?-,** preguntó, intentando mantener la calma.

Sasuke volvió a hacer ese ruidito molesto con la boca, y se encogió de hombros. Quedando quieto y en silencio.

El rubio se pasó la mano por la frente, hacía frío y sin embargo él estaba sudando la gota gorda. Sentía como su pierna daba pequeños saltitos nerviosos sobre la cama, casi moviéndola por completo.

De golpe, se levantó y se dio la vuelta.

**-Yo creo… que… tengo algo que hacer…-.**

Sasuke esta vez si que volteó a mirarlo. Se echó el pelo indiferente hacia atrás y cuando vio que ya estaba por coger el pomo, decidió darle la puntillita a su faena.

**-¿Vas a huir? Yo creía que tú eras el que siempre se levantaba, el que siempre seguía adelante. Nunca le dabas la espalda a nada. Tienes el poder de nunca rendirte. Valor… por lo menos podrías tener el valor de responderme-.**

Naruto tragó saliva nuevamente. Era la frase más larga que había escuchado del peliazul en mucho tiempo.

**-La verdad… es que yo…-,** tomó aire y dejó que un gruñido áspero escapara de su garganta, **-¡a la mierda!-,** gritó, dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia la cama.

Sasuke lo miraba tranquilamente, observándolo de acercarse como si fuera algo normal. Cuando estuvo a su lado, entrecerró los ojos.

**-¿Y bien?-.**

El rubio bufó contrariado y apoyó una rodilla en la cama. Lo cogió de la camiseta de hospital y se lo acercó violentamente a la cara.

**-¡Me gustas!-,** admitió, centrando su mirada en la oscura del Uchiha, después descendió un poco más hasta llegar a los finitos labios.

Estaba a punto de pegarlos a los contrarios cuando nuevamente Sasuke lo agarró y lo estrelló contra el colchón, subiéndose encima y sujetándole las muñecas sobre la cabeza.

**-Creo que ha sido la mejor elección que has hecho en tu vida-,** soltó prepotentemente.

Sonrió a un desconcertado Naruto y se agachó hasta su cara. Apretando ambas bocas y dándole un largo beso. El rubio gimió y soltándose de un estirón, se agarró a su espalda, apretando el roce de su boca.

Un jadeo descompasado del moreno, hizo que se separaran un poco, lo suficiente como para que este sacara su lengua e intentara colarla entre los labios apretados del Uzumaki. Con una mirada de deseo, Naruto los separó y dejó que le invadiera la boca con ella, sobándola con la suya y deslizando ambas suavidades con pasión.

Con rapidez y mientras seguían besándose, Sasuke se deshizo de la capa de Hokage y ahora se dedicaba a abrirle el chaleco verde. Cuando por fin empezaba a quitarle la camiseta negra. El rubio se revolvió, cautivados ambos con sus miradas y decididos a seguir hasta el final.

**-Espera…-,** le susurró Naruto, cogiendo la parte de arriba del pijama de dos piezas que llevaba el Uchiha y quitándosela.

Observó lentamente el pecho duro y bien formado que tenía delante. Quería probarse a ver si conseguía excitarse cuando viera su cuerpo, y… ¡estaba realmente caliente! Se mordió el labio y apretó su boca contra el pequeño pezón rosa, estrujándolo entre sus dientes mientras escuchaba los suaves jadeos del moreno.

**-Naruto…-,** susurró roncamente, a la vez que lo cogía del pelo y le obligaba a ascender la cabeza, **-prepárate-,** le advirtió.

Bajó lo suficiente la cara como para devorarle la boca, metiendo su lengua y saboreando cada resquicio de aquel lugar. Después y con una brusquedad totalmente pasional, lo lanzó al colchón y se echó sobre él, besándole el cuello y metiéndole la mano en los pantalones.

Naruto se retorcía de placer en la cama, y gimió bastante alto cuando sintió el apretón en su erección y como Sasuke sonreía totalmente orgulloso de su hazaña.

**-Estas erecto-,** comentó complacido.

**-Ah…-,** se mordió el labio para poder hablar, **-¿como no quieres que lo este…? yo…-,** el rubio apretó más la boca, **-yo…-.**

De pronto, la puerta se abrió y una Sakura muy alegre entró con un botecito pequeño que contenía tres pastillas.

**-Sasuke-kun, te traigo las pastillas, deberías toma-,** se quedó con la boca abierta cuando vio el panorama.

Sasuke lanzó un bufido pero no paró de masturbar al rubio, que no sabía si gemir o quejarse. Antes de decidirse, le dio un empujón al moreno para que se quitara de encima.

**-¡Sakura-chan!-,** gritó un poco confundido.

Sin embargo, la pelirosa se puso un dedo en la boca para que guardara silencio y se acercó para dejar las pastillas en la cómoda.

Cuando se iba a ir, asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

**-¡Felicidades!-,** susurró alegremente, **-que os lo paséis bien-,** y con una amplia sonrisa cerró de nuevo la puerta.

Naruto estaba tan asombrado que casi se le cae la quijada al suelo. Sasuke simplemente se echó la mano a la frente y negó con la cabeza. Allí estaban todos locos.

**-Sorprendente-,** musitó el Uzumaki sin creérselo.

Sasuke levantó la vista hacia él sin comentar nada. Sin previo aviso volvió a tenderlo y agarró fuertemente la erección del rubio, que se trago un gemido ante la sorpresa.

**-Ella es sorprendente y nosotros estamos calientes, así que olvídala-,** comentó con frialdad, mientras se agachaba para devorarle la boca, en un beso ávido e embriagante.

Naruto ascendió las manos a su cuello y se lo devolvió, estirándole del cabello azulado para que le prestara atención.

**-¿Prometes que te quedaras aquí conmigo para siempre?-,** se sonrojó un poco ante lo dicho, parecía un niñato virginal, pero era una necesidad que había tenido desde siempre, necesitaba a Sasuke a su lado, lo necesitaba…, **-¿me lo prometes?-.**

Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa altanera y le besó la mejilla, dejando que su respiración se centrara en el oído del rubio. Este tuvo un delicioso escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

**-Por supuesto…-,** susurró muy bajito, **-ya sabes que me gustan las promesas…-.**

Naruto esperó hasta que se levantara y le cogió bruscamente de ambas mejillas.

**-¿Yakusoku?-,** exigió, con el ceño fruncido.

El Uchiha arqueó un poco más la sonrisa y dándole un pequeño beso en la nariz, asintió.

**-Yakusoku…-.**

**--**

_**Hyaaa!! XD Me ha gustado mucho XD y eso que es totalmente diferente a todo lo que he escrito, porque no es pasional, es más… no se como explicarlo pero me ha gustado mucho XD**_

_**Si no fuera sido por lale-chan nunca lo hubiera echo, así que casi tengo yo que darle las gracias a ella XD**_

_**Siento que no haya lemon, pero la verdad no estaba de ánimos para escribirlo, hace poco escribí uno, y después de este tendría que escribir otro, así que… ahora en este también como que… no tenía ganas UU**_

_**Me encanta eso de no poder un uke o un seme claro, así que… cada una que se lo imagine como quiera, yo pongo mis dos machos y ya vosotras en vuestra cabeza pensáis quién quedaría mejor jajaja XD**_

_**Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mí, y ya esta, eso es todo XD**_

_**Ya nos vemos por ahí! n.n**_


End file.
